


Names

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy didn't even know it was going on until he heard someone fling a insult at Nico in his presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

When Percy and Nico made their relationship public, it wasn't met with all sunshine and daisies. They didn't expect that it would be, knew that there would be a lot of people not pleased with it. They’d already been together for a few months and were going to stay together, no matter who didn't like it. 

Then the insults came. Nico didn't make a big deal about it. A handful of campers who had been big on Percy and Annabeth being a couple would occasionally glare at the son of Hades and call him a man-stealer. One of the Ares kids called him worse. Nico would usually just throw a cold glance at anyone who insulted him, his aura of fear and death growing stronger just long enough to get them to back off. 

Percy didn't even know it was going on until he heard someone fling a insult at Nico in his presence. The moment the word _catamite_ was hissed at his boyfriend, the son of Poseidon whirled around, Riptide already in hand, in sword form, glinting dangerously in the sun as he pointed the tip to the offending party.

"If I ever hear that word spoken to Nico again, you’ll find out just how good I am with this," he warned the camper who had spoken. “If you have a problem with who I’m dating, get a life, okay? Do _not_ speak about my boyfriend like that, because if you or anyone else does, I’ll show you exactly why you don’t want to mess with me. Got it?"

The boy that had spoken gave a nod and skulked off. Percy kept his eyes narrowed at the boy’s back before re-capping Riptide and slipping the pen back into his pocket before reaching for Nico’s hand, tugging the son of Hades close and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that," Nico told him. 

"No, I didn't," Percy agreed. “I know you can handle that stuff, but you shouldn't have to, just because you’re dating me. No one has any right to insult you for that." He leaned over a pressed a kiss to the top of Nico’s head, the younger demigod being several inches shorter than him still. “Besides, I’m your boyfriend. I’m supposed to stand up for you."

That brought a small smile to Nico’s face, just a light curl of his lips, one of those little smiles that Percy loved to see. “Yeah, okay."


End file.
